Like Romero And Juliet
by Shayotita
Summary: "We'll get through this, I promise. I also promise to try to spend time with our daughter." That's it that was her breaking point, she began to cry and that had cause him to cry as well still holding each other. "I love you..." Ink breathe and grip her tighter. "I love you too, Rosie." (InkxOC, One-Shot )


**A/N- Warning: Strong languages!**

 **Disclaimer: Rose, Echo & Inku belongs to me. Ink belongs to Comyet & rights & credit goes to the rightful owners of all the AU Sans. Undertale belongs to Tony Fox. **

* * *

It was the night before Christmas, all the Sanses and Papyruses with a few other monsters are throwing a huge Christmas party in Underswap. Why in Underswap you ask? Well Blueberry thought it would be fun throw a huge crazy Christmas party at his place.

Everyone was having a great time. Some where drinking eggnog which unknown to them was secretly spiked with whisky, some were playing games, some where dancing, chatting and singing. "Agh Blue!" Fell!Sans growl as he wiped of the spill eggnog of his sweater. "Watch where your going!" "Sorry Fell!" Blue quickly grabbed some napkins and hand them to Fell. "I was in a rush looking for someone."

Fell finished wiping of the eggnog putting the now wet napkins in the trash can. Then pouring himself another cup of eggnog. "Well if that's the case, who are you looking for?" Blue look around then back at Fell. "I'm looking for Ink, has you seen him anywhere?"

Fell pause for a moment thinking, then nodded pointing the way. "I saw him go near the kitchen talking with Error, Sans and Dream about something." Blue thank Fell and headed towards the kitchen, when he got there he saw Ink talking with Error, Dream and Sans. By the look of their faces they seem to be talking about something important. "Hi guys!" Blue said with glee waving his hand. The trio stop and turn to face him smiling.

"Hey there Blue" Said Ink eyes changing to stars. "Your party is amazing, you should this every year!" Blue giggle grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks! I actually did the same thing last year but things didn't go so well. Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

The three skeletons look at each other wondering if they should tell them or not. Sans was about to open his mouth to say something but Error cut him off. "Nothing important in fact let's just focus on enjoying ourselves." Sans nodded in agreement heading towards where his brother joining him. Error left heading to the snack bar and grab himself some eggnog. Blue raise a brown frowning, he could tell they hiding something. Whatever it was must be important judging by the way Ink is forcing the smile on his face.

Hey uh Ink, you okay? You look upset." Ink shook his head forcing the smile on his face again. Yep, something was terribly wrong, he can tell. "E-everything is f-fine Blue. S-so your having f-fun?" Blue frown even more, not buying the act. "Ink please tell me what's wrong! You know you can tell me everything!"

Ink sigh and before he could say anything he hear the jingle bells ring and look over Blue's shoulder to see who's at the door and to his surprise it was HER. At the door stood a female half-breed human and next to her was a tall female skeleton and another tall female skeleton. He knew who they were especially the half-breed. Blue being curious as to what Ink was staring at look behind him and saw the three females at the door.

"Echo, Rose, Inku you guys finally made it!" The smile was back on his face and towards them earning a huge hug by Echo. "Hey Blue long time no see! Sorry we're late there were some issues that had to be dealt with." Blue shook his head, his smiling growing bigger. "Don't worry Echo just glad you all came!" Rose lean over to Echo and whisper something in her ear. Echo nodded and watch as Rose left towards the backyard without a word, this got Blue worry a bit. "H-hey guys."

Ink came still having the force smile platter on his face. "Is um, Rose alright?" He ask nervously. Echo nodded while she tell Inku to go play with PJ & the others. "I-I'm going to check on h-her." Ink left her, walking to the door to the backyard. He saw the female sitting against the tree looking at the ground. Ink walk up next to her and sat down staring into nothing. Silence fell between them as the two just sat there not saying a word to each other. Ink mind wonder as memories of long ago came back to him.

How long has it been since he last saw her, probably years by just looking at her. She looks so different than before! The last time he saw her she was red-haired and innocent. He shift his eyes towards taking in every detail. She looks very different, her hair was short on the back while the side were a single long strand of hair and has bang in the front of her forehead. Her bottom lip has a small hook piercing, she has piercings on her long ears as well. He noticed that he wore make-up around her eyes and lips. He can also tell she still has that scar on her neck and throat.

He sigh rubbing his temples. "So um, you not going to enjoy the party?" Rose sat up bringing her knees close to her chest. "I'm not into parties, you of all people should know that." Ink chuckle remembering what happen last time they been to a party together. "Then why did you came, if you don't like parties?" Rose turn her and glare at him placing a firm frown. "You known damn well I can't say no to Blue. Doing so will be the death of me." Ink chuckle again knowing that saying no to Blue is impossible. "Well I'm glad you came though, been a while since we last hang out together." Rose face the door and look inside seeing everyone was having a good time along with the kids who were playing with Papyrus. Chuckling she nodded her head at the children.

"I'm surprised your not in an relationship with any of them, considering how many kids you got." Ink look at her for a moment and towards the children that were now looking for Papyrus. "Do they lived with you?" Rose asked. Ink shook his head, putting his hands behind his head looking up towards the stars. "Well two of them is not really mine. But some of them don't lived with me. PJ, Gradient and Delette were created by mistake, Blueprint was a drawing that came to life by accident and Bluescreen was created by Error and Blue. Don't ask how, Palette...he wasn't on accident but wasn't excepted either." Rose look at him, a bit surprised by what he's saying. "As for being in a relationship and them living with me. PJ, Gradient and Bluescreen are the only ones living with me. Blueprint lives with Blueberry and Palette lives with Dream!Sans. I won't lie if I were to admit that Dream and I had a thing though didn't it last long."

"And Error?" Ink close his eye smiling and chuckling himself. "Now that's a complicated one to explain but let's say things just couldn't work out." Rose nodded and look up at the stars as well. For the last few years she actually thought he would have been with someone else but she guess not. Though then again she remember him saying he was asexuals which could explain why his relationship were short then again this is Ink, his always full of surprises. So that still doesn't explain why the relationships didn't last, there has to be another reason.

She close her eyes, breathing in the deep cold air. "Rose.." Rose open her and look at him. "Yes Ink?" Ink sigh, now fiddling with his thumbs and crossing his legs. "Do you remember those times where we use to splatter ourselves with paint. You complain that I was ruining your artwork and threw paint at me. After that we were throwing paint at each other but in the end I won."

Rose shook her head giggling to herself at the old memory. But then a sad smile crept onto her lips, sighing bringing her knees closer. Ink took notice at this and also sigh. "Rose...the... the real reason why I'm here is because...there's something that I've been wanted to tell you for a long time now." "Ok? What do you want to tell me?" He held his breathe for a moment before looking at her with a sad smile. "Um, are you with anyone?" Rose shook her head earning a relief sigh from Ink. "T-then um, I was wondering if y-you want to you know, g-"

Rose sat still staring at Ink eyes widen. She suddenly got quickly and head towards the door without a word. Ink quickly got up as well and chase after her. "Rose wait!" Rose went pass the huge crowd if Sanses and Papyruses and head to the bathroom upstairs. Ink follow her behind but was stop midway when she close the door on him. "Rose? Rose open up!" "Go away Ink!" Ink left his fist and began banging on the door and began sweating. No answer, he bang on the door but still nothing, worry he started to fidget with the door knob but sadly it was lock. "Rose please, tell me what's wrong!" "You waited for now to tell me." Ink pause, letting her words sink in. "Rose I..." "You waited till NOW to tell me this when you've been with 2 others?!"

"Rose back then was different, I had too..." Rose opens the door and glare at him snarling. "How? How is it different? Letting them get to you, letting HIM get to you? What does it matter of what they think or what they say?" Ink lower his head trying to avoid eye contacting. He knew she was right but back then he ignore her. "I did it for a reason Rose." He mumble lifting his head back up and he too began glaring at her. "What reason will that be? Hm?" Rose said in a firm voice while crossing her arms and raising a bow.

Ink frown crossing his arms as well. "To protect you and keep you from harm." He growl. "From what? From those..haters? Nightmare?!" "I didn't have a choice!" He shouted trying very hard to hold in his anger. "Ink you shouldn't let them get to you! Who cares what they think! You have the right to choose, you can't let them control you?!" Ink growl pushing her into the bathroom and locking the door. "And if I were to let them they will.." "Kill me? Hurt me? Scold me?" Ink sigh rubbing his temples again pacing back and forth.

Rose mumble something and sat on the toilet seat putting her head on her hands. "Ink, I understand what you did was nessacary but who freakin cares what they think? They can't control what we do they can't control our lives! And then right after you broke it off you went with two others that you had little feelings to?"

Ink sigh again sitting up against the sink. Yet again she was right. He let them get to him and ruin their relationship even further by being with Error and Dream. Ever since then he had regretted his decision and it has been nagging at him for years, and to make it worse he left during the time when she was...Ink shook his cursing to himself. For reasons unknown they didn't want the two of them to be together, ever since he found her it has been that way. It's like a Romero and Julie all over again except they will KILL her if they even once be together. Yet they don't if he was with someone else that is his own or another monster which bugs him to no end.

He look towards her and saw that there were tears threatening to fall. He made a huge mistake and even though she was right he just couldn't risk it, he just can't for her sake, their sake. Sighing once more and left himself up and kneel down to her level lifting her chin up making her look at him. They both knew they can't, it was just to must no matter how much they hated it.

"Rosie, I know your upset and I know you hated this. Even though you are correct it is just too much. If we even try they will come after us both and Inku. You may be the protector of timelines and AUs but your not a God and your not immortal. We will be in danger if we try." Rose didn't say anything letting the tears fall and trying to avoid eye contact. "Hey, we may not be allowed to be together nor can be...but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Yes I've made a skele-TON of mistakes and I regret them dearly. I know this is hard on you, it's hard on me as well but we gotta keep on moving forward. Someday maybe we can stop them once and for all and maybe be together again but for right now for our safety, we can't."

Chucking at his pun she nodded in understanding wrapping her arms around his neck still letting the tears fall. "You are right but don't think I won't Pun-ish you for your mistakes." Ink laugh and wrap his own arms around her giving her a tight hug. For the first time in many years inky tears fell from his eyes and down to his cheeks. He hated this but what else can they do? They could fight but they were put everyone and everything in danger. At least they can be still be friends even though they want to be more than that. Burying his face in her neck breathing in her scent. "We'll get through this, I promise. I also promise to try to spend time with our daughter." That's it that was her breaking point, she began to cry and that had cause him to cry as well still holding each other. "I love you..." Ink breathe and grip her tighter. "I love you too, Rosie." Before Rose could say anything else Ink place his 'lips' against hers holding her tighter. Rose eyes widen at the sudden movement but kiss him back one hand holding the back of his head while the other hold the back of his neck causing him to deepen the kiss.

The kiss last for good amount of 15 minutes until they both pull back panting for air both giggling in embarrassing and blushing a deep red. "We should probably go down stairs before they begin to notice we were gone longer than we should." Rose nodded in agreement and both got up opening the door and headed down the stairs.

Once they got there what they saw was Bizzard. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FRESH!" Yelled both Fell and Error as they chase Fresh!Sans around the house, you can see Fresh riding his skateboard around while Chase!Sans and Reaper!Sans started recording the action and Blueberry trying to stop the madness with Science!Sans help. "Guys please stop you all are ruining everything!" cried Blueberry trying to keep up with them. "Come on dudes can a man have some legit fun?" Fresh said riding his skateboard into the kitchen with Fell and Error high in their tail. "WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING END YOU!" The two yelled after Fresh. "You two bruhs needs chilling!"

Everyone began laughing and laughing, the two skeletons that were recording went to follow grinning like idiots and betting money on seeing who will win. Ink and Rose join in the laughter but ended when Ink grip on the stair handle and tightly hold his stomach. "Ink are you alrig-" "RAAAAGGGH!"

"Ah dad not again!" yelled PJ from the other side of the room. Everyone began laughing again, it was going to be long night a night that they would never forget.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/NThank you everyone for reading! I apologize if their is any spelling & grammar error & not detail. I'm still learning lol This isn't really cannon as to what one of my Aus is about but some parts are but sorry I can't spoil it for any of you all. This one-shot is supposed to address the situation that weave in the Undertale fandom (along with other fandom's) & that is shipping. I decided to use my persona as an example. I'm sure that "7goodangel" himself has addressed this issue himself on tumblr & this one-shot was actually inspired by it. So for all of you Undertale fans & fans from other fandom's please respect other people's shipping, respect their thoughts & opinions. If for whatever reason you don't like a certain shipping then please don't comment or harass them just ignore & scroll on to the next thing. You can't control what they like & can't control what they do, you let them do their own thing & you do your own. Please, again respect others instead of hating. If so, . . .Your going to have a bad time. **


End file.
